Corações
by Juh Beckett
Summary: Naraku quer a Kagome para ser a mãe de seus herdeiros. InuYasha faz de tudo para evitar que isso ocorra! I&K Fic Reformulada Cap.4 finalmente online!
1. Chapter 1

**Corações**

N.A.: Inu-Yasha não me pertence (infelizmente TT). Qualquer semelhança com a vida real é mera conhecidência Oo Eu não gosto da Kikyou Mas não tenho nada contra quem goste!

Obrigada por lerem minha fic Eu a tinha abandonado por um longo tempo por falta de idéias, mas agora a estou reescrevendo e melhorando algumas coisas. Por favor, continuem a me mandar reviews e sugestões para a história, isso me ajudaria muito, obrigada!

Boa leitura!

Kagome Christopher

**Cap. I**

Continuavam Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippou em busca de Naraku e dos fragmentos da jóia que estavam com ele. A turma havia parado para descansar no meio de uma floresta e estavam montando acampamento, pois já estava escurecendo. Inu-Yasha estava desanimado, pois acabara de reencontrar Kikyou e ela estava muito machucada após uma batalha intensa contra um youkai, que quase acabara matando-a. Se Inu-Yasha não tivesse chegado a tempo... Talvez ela realmente tivesse sido morta.

FLASH BACK

Um sentimento estranho atravessou o peito de Inu-Yasha e uma angústia passou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sentiu no ar um cheiro familiar de sangue... mas de quem era?

Kag: Inu-Yasha? Ta tudo bem? – falou a humana preocupada com a expressão estranha que Inu-Yasha estava fazendo.

Ao olhar para a direção de Kagome ele finalmente se lembrou de quem era aquele sangue de cheiro familiar... Kikyou! Correu o mais rápido possível para a direção do cheiro, deixando seus amigos preocupados para trás. Ao chegar ao local deparou-se com um corpo estirado... Aproximou-se... Era mesmo Kikyou. Correu em sua direção, mas quando chegou perto do corpo um enorme youkai com aparência de orc pulou em cima dele.

O youkai também estava muito ferido, mostrando que Kikyou o havia enfrentado. Estava muito fraco e com apenas um corte da Tessaiga, Inu-Yasha o matou.

Ele abraçou Kikyou, que acordava lentamente de seu desmaio. Nesse mesmo momento Kagome e os outros chegaram para saber o porque da reação que Inu-Yasha teve anteriormente. Ao ver aquela cena, Kagome sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões. Queria berrar, se jogar entre os dois, correr o mais longe possível e chorar... mas ao invés disso, ela apenas caminhou em direção aos dois, tirou medicamentos e bandagens de sua mochila e tratou dos ferimentos de Kikyou.

Cerca de 15 minutos após o ocorrido, Kagome e os outros haviam deixado Inu-Yasha e Kikyou sozinhos, por mais que o coração de Kagome desejasse impedir isso. Pouco tempo depois, Inu-Yasha saiu do meio da floresta em direção ao acampamento onde estavam, com a mesma cara de amargura de todas as vezes que ele encontra sua antiga amada.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Kagome também possuía uma aparência melancólica. Sabia em que Inu-Yasha aparentava pensar, ou melhor, em quem...

O clima do grupo era dos piores e Shippou tentava inutilmente alegrar o ambiente.

Shi: Kagome! Sango! Vamos ao lago ali atrás tomar banho? – disse a raposinha animadamente e esperançosa por uma resposta positiva.

Kagome vendo a animação de Shippou e o olhar indutivo de Sango aceitou o convite.

A raposinha pulava animadamente e Miroku, como sempre, fez a sua típica cara de safado e olhou para as duas garotas com um sorriso malicioso.

Mir: Isso mesmo! Vão tomar banho no lago, vão! Nós não vamos olhar! Hehehe... Não é Inu-Yasha? – ele não obteve resposta – Inu-Yasha?

Miroku chamou-lhe a atenção, mas parecia mais que ele estava bem longe dali... Em Kikyou...

Sango, percebendo o clima de tristeza que se reerguia em Kagome, rapidamente começou a falar.

San: Mas é claro que não vai olhar, porque o Inu-Yasha vai ficar de olho em você, seu monge pervertido! - Sango disse imponente, mas sem receber nenhuma resposta da parte do hanyou.

Kagome percebeu a iniciativa da amiga em animá-la, então pela primeira vez depois de tudo, resolveu dizer alguma coisa, ou melhor, gritar.

Kag: NÃO ADIANTA SANGO! TUDO EM QUE ELE PENSA É A KIKYOU! ELE NÃO ENTENDE QUE ELA JÁ SE FOI FAZ MUITO TEMPO! ELA MORREU INU-YASHA! MORREU! – parou subitamente o que estava dizendo e tampou a boca com a mão para não deixar que nenhuma palavra mais saísse de sua boca. Porque dissera coisas tão cruéis? Como pôde ser tão cruel? – Inu-Yasha me desculpa, eu não...

Pareceu então que Inu-Yasha havia despertado de seu transe. Sua face ficou extremamente vermelha. Ninguém nunca o tinha visto tão irritado. Eles sempre brigavam, mas nunca havia sido tão sério.

Inu: É VOCÊ QUE NÃO ENTENDE! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA HUMANA INÚTIL! VOCÊ NÃO SABE PELO QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É NÃO TER ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊ AMA! – Berrou ele fora de si... Kagome ficou sem fala. Sabia que tinha sido cruel mas se sentiu mal com aquelas palavras. É duro ouvir tal coisa da pessoa que mais se ama no mundo.

A garota havia começado a chorar, coisa que não surpreendeu a ninguém, a não ser a Inu-Yasha, que esperava que ela continuasse a briga ou o mandasse "sentar". Na verdade, ele estava tão irritado que não sabia realmente o que iria acontecer dali pra frente. Ela começou a balbuciar algumas coisas incompreensíveis mesmo para ele e então respondeu com um sussurro.

Kag: O pior, é que eu sei. Sei muito melhor do que você Inu-Yasha... muito... melhor... – não conseguiu continuar, pois começara a soluçar chorando cada vez mais. Inu-Yasha ficou pensativo... Quem ela haveria perdido? Dessa vez, seus amigos não poderiam dizer nada para ajudá-la... Esse assunto era entre ela e Inu-Yasha.

Kagome deu as costas para Inu-Yasha e para os amigos. A garota saiu correndo para dentro da floresta, sem rumo. Não queria que ele visse a sua fraqueza! Queria mostrar que não estava nem ligando pra o que Kikyou foi e deixou de ser! Mas não dava! Era difícil demais esquecê-lo... Era difícil demais tentar enganar seu coração! Então ela começou a pensar em algo que pudesse fazê-la não o amar mais... Foi então que teve uma idéia.

Ela sentou-se a beira de um penhasco que havia encontrado. Olhou para ele... Realmente era bem fundo! Com uma queda, sem sombra de dúvidas, alguém morreria! Mas era isso... Enfim! O único jeito de esquecê-lo... Fazê-lo sair de seu coração para sempre era a morte! Mas será que mesmo morrendo ela o esqueceria? Muito improvável, mas ela resolveu arriscar. Uma última lágrima desceu sobre sua face e em poucas palavras falou ao vento:

Kag: Adeus Inu-Yasha! Eu te amo!

CONTINUA...

N.A.: Oie! Calma! Essa não é uma Dark fic! Estão gostando? Eu espero que sim! Sei que o final foi meio ruim... Mas eu não consegui pensar num modo melhor de escrevê-lo, desculpem! 

Por favor, me enviem comentários e sugestões pra essa fic! Não sou muito criativa, mas faço meu melhor. Peço para quem tiver alguma idéia, ou queira ver algo acontecer nessa fic, me mande sua sugestão. Vai me ajudar muito!

Obrigada!!!

Kagome Christopher


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente!! Eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente as reviews e sugestões que me foram mandadas! Muito obrigada meeeesmo! Fico feliz q estejam gostando da fic e espero q continuem mandando sugestões e lendo! Peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas o colégio estava me atolando de coisas! Último ano não é nada fácil viu E ainda no tempo livre passar com o namorado e as amigas, sem contar que julho é mês de evento então tive que preparar meu cosplay! Mas espero continuar normalmente agora!

Boa leitura!

Kagome Christopher

**Cap. II**

Kag: Adeus Inu-Yasha! Eu te amo!

Ao dizer essas palavras a garota sem pensar em mais nada fechou os olhos para tomar coragem, mas era difícil. Queria muito acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas. Poderia não ser o caminho correto e ser o mais covarde de todos a ser tomado, mas ela não conseguia juntar idéias em sua cabeça. Só vinha uma coisa em sua mente... ele... aquele hanyou idiota, sem coração e... e... adorável. Como poderia ser adorável se falou tudo aquilo para ela? Mas ela também não foi nada simpática.

Achou melhor não tomar essa atitude drástica de se matar. Sua mãe, seu irmão, seu avô e amigos. Não poderia deixá-los para trás. Eles também importavam, por mais que doesse continuar vivendo.

Mas enquanto pensava em tudo o hanyou apareceu atrás dela. Ainda estava meio longe e ela não o havia percebido. Ele a olhou sentada na ponta daquele barranco e ouviu seu sussurro de adeus no ar momentos antes. Ele sentiu um arrepio de medo na espinha... medo que ela fizesse alguma idiotice. Aproximava-se vagarosamente da garota para não assustá-la. Mas ao pisar em um graveto que estralou, Kagome olhou para trás e perdeu o equilíbrio caindo daquele imenso barranco.

Inu: NÃÃÃÃO!!!! – gritava desesperado enquanto corria pro barranco com uma expressão de pânico e culpa no rosto. Mas quando foi olhar para o desfiladeiro foi obrigado a recuar.

Uma presença muito familiar surgiu e em sua frente surgiu Naraku flutuando com Kagome desmaiada nos braços. E então, sua sarcástica risada ecoando nas orelhas de Inu-Yasha.

Nar: Veja só o que eu encontrei Inu-Yasha. Não quis mais e jogou fora?

O sangue de Inu-Yasha ferveu, puxou a tessaiga da bainha e apressou-se em responder.

Inu: O que você quer Naraku? Devolva Kagome agora!!

Nar: Devolvê-la? Mas se não fosse por mim ela estaria morta e a culpa não seria minha, seria?

Inu-Yasha por um momento mudou sua face irritada para melancólica e baixou sua espada. Mas logo se recompôs. Não se deixaria cair nas provocações de Naraku, tinha que proteger Kagome.

Inu: Diga logo o que é que você quer!

Nar: Eu já peguei o que eu queria. – diz com um sorriso cínico no rosto e olhando para Kagome.

Inu-Yasha avança contra Naraku, mas a barreira o repele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Inu: Desgraçado! O que quer com ela?

Nar: Meu caro Inu-Yasha, eu estou ficando cada dia mais velho, assim como qualquer um. Portanto preciso de algum herdeiro a minha altura para continuar com meu plano de purificação deste mundo contra hanyous e humanos inúteis. Essa sacerdotisa chamada Kagome possui um poder espiritual incrível que foi herdado de Kikyou. Os genes dessa humana com os meus, dará vida a uma criança especial. Ela poderá até me superar. Mas não posso estar velho demais para ensinar e ver os resultados, não?

Inu-Yasha estava pasmo. Ele queria um filho com Kagome? Sim, era isso mesmo que ele havia escutado. Mas ele não poderia deixar e foi ficando cada vez mais irritado.

Inu: Ora, seu...

Nar: Oras... Mas porque se importa? Não foi você que a deixou de lado para poder ir atrás de sua amada Kikyou? Então, se não sente nada por essa humana, porque ainda a protege? Pelo menos você será poupado da morte, pois ela te ama Inu-Yasha... E sabe como é, mulher grávida não deve ser contrariada. – Naraku riu mais uma vez, mas como nunca havia rido antes. Ele deu uma gargalhada alta que chamou a atenção de Sango, Miroku e Shippou, que foram correndo até o local.

Inu: Não toque em um fio de cabelo dela senão eu acabo com você seu desgraçado, ta me ouvindo???

Nar: Vamos fazer um teste então. – disse sarcástico. Ao terminar de falar baixou sua cabeça até o rosto de Kagome que estava deitada em seus braços e encostou os lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um beijo.

Inu-Yasha já não raciocinava mais. Aquilo havia o tirado de si. Ele não sabia por que, mas estava com um ódio profundo de Naraku. Um ódio tão grande que seria capaz d matá-lo naquele instante. Mas Naraku estava com Kagome nos braços e ele não queria correr o risco de machucá-la. Mas não conseguia se controlar. Correu em direção ao Naraku segurando firmemente sua espada.

Nar: Novamente vai tentar me atacar Inu-Yasha? Não sabe que é inútil? Quando está nervoso fica ainda mais fácil derrotá-lo.

Não deu outra. Inu-Yasha bateu na barreira e caiu de costas, batendo a cabeça em uma árvore. Sango e Shippou correram até Inu-Yasha para ver se estava tudo bem, pois ele estava desacordado.

Miroku olhou para Naraku e arremessou um de seus amuletos contra a barreira de Naraku que por 1 segundo se rompeu, dando chance de Kirara, que estava escondida, pegar Kagome.

Naraku apenas riu.

Nar: Vou deixá-la com vocês por mais um tempo enquanto preparo tudo para a vinda de meu herdeiro. Mas eu virei buscá-la. Podem ir se preparando. – E partiu dando sua sarcástica risada novamente.

Carregando Inu-Yasha e Kagome de volta ao acampamento e os colocando em sacos de dormir que Kagome havia levado, Sango e Miroku começaram a conversar após Shippou ir dormir.

San: Coitada da Kagome... Não bastava o Inu-Yasha a deixar abalada, ainda tem que agüentar mais essa. Farei o possível para protegê-la daquele miserável.

Mir: Verdade. Também farei o meu possível. Mas aproveitando a situação Sangozinha... até o Naraku quer um filho, porque a gente num faz um agora também? Vamos aproveitar que está todo mundo dormindo e... – POW levou um soco na cabeça como sempre.

San: Miroku!!!! Isso não é hora e nem algo para se brincar, é sério viu???

Mir: Mas eu estou falando sério! Vamos ali atrás montar o nosso ninho de amor! - POW outra vez apanhou.

San: Para já com isso monge safado! Já falei que vou ter um filho seu um dia, não falei? – disse ficando extremamente vermelha (N.A.: gente, pra quem não sabe ou não viu, aqui vai um spoilerzinho que não compromete a história do anime: em um episódio, Miroku salva Sango e quando eles conversam, meio que se "declaram" e ela aceita ter um filho dele.).

Ambos fazem silêncio ao verem que Inu-Yasha está despertando e dirigem suas atenções para ele. Aos poucos ele abre os olhos e de repente parece se lembrar de tudo que estava acontecendo e se levanta rapidamente.

Inu: KAGOME! – ao olhar para o lado vê a garota desmaiada. Um sentimento de tranqüilidade toma conta de seu ser. Ele se senta ao lado dela e coloca a cabeça da garota em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos, não se importando com a presença dos amigos ali.

Sango e Miroku resolvem deixá-los ali em paz e entram dentro na cabana em que Shippou e Kirara dormiam.

Inu-Yasha abaixou a cabeça e cochichava na orelha de Kagome palavras como "me desculpe" e "não vou deixar que te levem". Ele acariciava os lábios de Kagome suavemente como que querendo arrancar a presença de Naraku que esteve ali. Nesse embalo suave, Kagome desperta devagar. Abre os olhos lentamente e enxerga tudo turvo. Aos poucos a visão volta ao normal e vê Inu-Yasha encarando-a.

Por um instante ela fica mergulhada naqueles olhos dourados que tanto ama. Mas depois, como se finalmente voltasse a si, desvia-se dos carinhos do amado e levanta bruscamente. Porém sente uma forte dor de cabeça e cai sentada.

Inu: Kagome, cuidado, você ainda está muito fraca. – disse com muita preocupação na voz e andando na direção da garota.

Kagome apressa-se em levantar novamente, antes que o hanyou chegue. E o encara. Ele aproxima-se dela devagar com um rosto de tristeza. Ela estava certa em querer distância dele.

Inu: Kagome, ouça...

Kag: Não... não precisa dizer nada, a culpa foi minha. Me desculpe ter dito aquelas coisas mais cedo, eu fui uma idiota.

Inu: Não! Eu que fui um idiota, eu não deveria ter falado o que falei também.

Kagome deu um sorriso fraco. Ela estava muito pálida. Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo. Lembrou-se de cair no penhasco e depois disso, só lembrava de ter acordado ali.

Kag: O que... O que houve comigo?

Inu: Naraku te pegou quando caia do penhasco. – disse dolorosamente.

Kag: O Naraku me salvou? – falou assustada e ainda incrédula.

Inu: Sim... Mas ele a quer como mãe dos filhos dele.

Kagome ficou pasma e começou a chorar. Inu-Yasha a olhava com tristeza e quando tentou encostar em Kagome ela se afastou.

Kag: Me desculpa eu... preciso ficar sozinha. – E começou a caminhar para dentro da mata. Porque tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela?

Andou pouco por dentro da mata. Dali podia ver a fogueira do acampamento, mas estava encoberta pelas árvores. Sentou-se em um tronco caído e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Até que sentiu uma presença... Porque agora? Porque não foi embora?

Kag: Sei que está aí... Kikyou.

Kik: Você tem um bom sentido Kagome. – disse saindo de trás da árvore que estava ao lado de Kagome.

Kag: Está melhor dos ferimentos? – falou ainda não olhando para a rival.

Kik: Que ferimentos? – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kag: Oras, o de sua luta com aquele ogro hoje cedo. – falou finalmente olhando para Kikyou. Mas então assustou-se e ficou imóvel. – O que vai fazer?

Kikyou apontava para Kagome uma flecha, e sorria maleficamente.

Kik: Só estou fazendo um serviçinho para o Naraku. Não se preocupe eu não vou te matar, senão você não poderá ter um filho dele. Apenas vou te machucar... Posso te machucar o quanto eu quiser... Só não posso matá-la. Foram essas as ordens que recebi.

Kag: Então quer dizer que o ogro de mais cedo...

Kik: Sim, era um plano meu para atraí-los. Aquele ogro inútil. Realmente pensaram que eu seria capaz de ser derrotada por um youkai daqueles? Hahaha!!!

Kag: ora sua...

Kik: Sua o que? Garotinha você não está em posição de me ameaçar ou agredir. O ogro foi um truque para deixar Inu-Yasha abalado para que o Naraku pudesse te pegar facilmente. Mas seus amiguinhos estragaram tudo. Mas não dessa vez! – e disparou a flecha que atingiu o ombro direito de Kagome, sangrando muito.

Inu-Yasha sentiu cheiro de sangue. Não podia deixar Kagome sozinha, Naraku estava atrás dela. Não deveria ter deixado-a ir. Correu para a direção do cheiro e encontrou com Kagome segurando o ferimento de onde perdia muito sangue e havia uma flecha cravada. Kagome o olhou tristemente. Ele olhou para Kikyou que puxava outra flecha em direção da garota, mas foi impedida por Inu-Yasha.

Inu: Kikyou, o que está fazendo?

Kik: Serviçinho extra, queridinho. – falou com tom de deboche na voz. Inu-Yasha fez cara de incrédulo. – Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que realmente acreditou que eu ainda o amava! Hahahahaha!! Inu-Yasha como você é ingênuo!!

Inu-Yasha invés de ficar abalado ficou nervoso, arrancando o arco das mãos de Kikyou, o que a fez cair para trás, mas nem assim ela tirou o sorriso cínico do rosto. Seus youkais carregadores de alma foram buscá-la e a levaram, provavelmente, para onde está Naraku.

Inu-Yasha correu em direção de Kagome que lutava para não desmaiar. Ele olhava com desespero para o ferimento de Kagome, levando-a até Miroku, para que ele usasse sua cura em Kagome.

CONTINUA...

N.A.: Oi genteeee!! Terminei esse capítulo! Sei que o final ficou meio besta e que dava para ter escrito mais coisa e ter terminado de outro modo, mas é que são 2 da manhã e acabou a pilha que faz meu cérebro funcionar. XDD Por favor me mandem comentário e sugestões para me ajudar! No próximo capítulo eu agradeço um por um que já me mandou reviews ou os que ainda mandarão!

De forma especial, obrigado a todos que lêem minha fanfic!!


	3. Chapter 3

N.a.: Geeeeeeeente gomen!!!!! Nossa perdão perdão perdão pela ultra demora, espero que ainda queiram ler! Desculpem essa escritora sem coração TT É que eu tava ultra ocupada com o colégio esse ano e não tinha tempo nem para respirar. Puxa vida me sinto mal, recebi tantas reviews legais e bunitinhas - Brigada pessoal, agradecimentos estão no finalzinho viu? Obrigada mesmo, desculpem a demora e aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

Kagome Christopher

**Cap. III**

Kagome estava ofegante, não iria desmaiar de novo, não podia. Já havia chorado demais nas últimas 24 horas e desmaiado também, não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar mostrando fraquezas e dando trabalho aos amigos. Estava cansada de sofrer. A notícia de que Naraku a queria como mãe de seus filhos foi o que mais a abalou. No momento em que recebeu a notícia ficou assustada, mas só agora, depois de Kikyou aparecer e feri-la foi que percebeu a gravidade da situação.

Inu-Yasha chegou com Kagome em seus braços e a levou até Miroku que rapidamente apanhou de uma bolsa que levava, um potinho com algumas ervas e pediu para que Inu-Yasha buscasse um pouco de água, o que ele fez prontamente e em apenas alguns segundos recolheu água do lago que tinha ali perto.

Miroku passou a mistura no ferimento de Kagome que ainda sangrava muito.

Inu: como ela está? – perguntou preocupado ao monge.

Mir: a ferida não foi grave, apesar de estar sangrando bastante. Ela pode sentir-se cansada pela perda de sangue, mas não corre risco algum. – falou o monge tranqüilizando o hanyou que ainda observava a colegial angustiado.

O dia estava nascendo e já estavam todos acordados. Kagome ainda evitava Inu-Yasha e, mesmo cansada, fazia questão de ir andando invés de ir nas costas dele. Na verdade não sabiam ao certo onde estavam indo. A princípio era para estarem em busca dos fragmentos da jóia, mas agora o objetivo era proteger Kagome. Ela não se sentia bem na posição de "protegida", já que nunca gostara de ser um peso para ninguém. Tinha pensando em retornar para sua era, mas conhecendo Naraku, ele arranjaria um jeito de buscá-la e não queria colocar a família em risco.

Cada passo que davam era assustador. Não sabiam o que estava a espreita. Ficaram assim durante uma semana e nada mais aconteceu e isso só preocupava o grupo cada vez mais. Kagome se fazia de forte, animava os amigos, mas Inu-Yasha sabia, sentia e ouvia todas as noites quando ela pensava que estavam todos dormindo, ela chorava baixinho. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de como era dolorosa aquela cena. Era a primeira vez que a via chorando, não por tristeza como das outras vezes... mas por medo, e isso o machucava demais.

Estavam mais uma vez caminhando naquela manhã quando Kagome para de repente. Todos pararam e a olharam.

Ka: acho... melhor eu me entregar...

Inu: como assim? Ficou louca???

Ka: eu já estou cansada! Minhas pernas doem, eu não agüento mais andar! Faz mais de uma semana que temos andado de vilarejo em vilarejo, de floresta em floresta e nada acontece. Não paramos em lugar algum... prefiro me entregar e... arranjar um jeito de acabar com ele depois. Não quero mais ter que envolver vocês em meus problemas.

Inu: nem pensar, não vou deixar que você seja tocada por aquele idiota! – falou muito irritado, mas de repente mudou o tom de sua voz. Sua voz se tornou quase um sussurro que apenas Kagome pôde ouvir – Não quero que você sofra e também... não quero perder você também... Aquela não era a Kikyou de antigamente...

Kagome a principio ficou feliz pela preocupação, mas quando o hanyou tocou no nome daquela mulher... ficou muito séria novamente.

Inu: vamos montar acampamento por aqui hoje. Nesta parte da floresta é difícil de nos encontrarem.

Todos começaram a arrumar as coisas mas Kagome continuava parada no mesmo lugar. "Ele ainda pensa nela... lógico que pensa como deixaria de pensar de uma hora para a outra? Larga de ser idiota Kagome ele nunca será seu... nunca...". Ela ficava repetindo isso dentro de sua cabeça várias e várias vezes e não percebeu quando começara a andar para dentro da floresta.

Sango havia terminado de montar a barraca e os dois garotos e a raposinha ainda terminavam de prendê-la ao chão. Ela olhou ao redor e então falou com uma voz aflita.

San: cadê a Kagome???

Inu-Yasha, Miroku e Shippou levantaram a cabeça instantaneamente e olharam ao redor. O hanyou levantou-se e preocupado, tentou sentir o cheiro dela. Mas um outro cheiro fez seu coração parar... congelar.

Inu: Naraku...

Sango, Miroku e Shippou se assustaram com o comentário e o olharam espantados. Inu-Yasha ficou alarmado, não sabia o que fazer, o cheiro vinha de todos os lados. Estava assustado. Kagome... ele iria pegar a Kagome!

------------

Kagome estava perdida, isso era fato. Ela olhava ao redor e não fazia idéia de como chegara lá. Foi então que sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Não podia ser, não agora... Olhou para cima e seus olhos confirmaram o que havia sentido. Tentou correr mas não adiantou. Ele era bem mais rápido que ela e ainda podia flutuar. Era inútil correr mas continuava mesmo assim. Começou a gritar desesperada pela pessoa que havia evitado durante toda a semana.

Ka: INU-YASHA!!!

Nar: Você ainda chama por ele? Que comovente, não? Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez?

Ka: me deixa em paz!!! – gritou com raiva e desespero na voz.

Nar: Nossa... mas que personalidade forte! – falou ironicamente com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – aprendeu isso com o cachorrinho?

Naraku baixou em sua nuvem de miasma, perto o suficiente para apanhar Kagome, e foi o que ele fez. Ela esperneava, gritava, se contorcia e Naraku apenas ria das tentativas mal sucedidas da garota.

----------

Inu-Yasha ouvira alguém chamando pelo seu nome e foi aquele som que seguiu. Correu o mais rápido que pôde culpando-se por não ter ficado de olho em Kagome e a protegido. Tinha no rosto um misto de preocupação, medo e raiva.

Inu: NÃO!!!!

Havia chegado tarde demais e sua Kagome havia sido tirada dele e levada por aquele monstro. Ficou irado! Gritou até não poder mais. Os amigos chegaram até ele assustados, o seguraram para que não se machucasse.

Mir: calma Inu-Yasha! Temos que nos concentrar agora em um plano para salvar a Kagome.

San: isso mesmo, temos que ser rápidos, não sabemos quando é que o Naraku está planejando... você sabe!

Inu-Yasha parou com o escândalo, sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Lamentar-se não adiantaria nada agora.

----------

Naraku chegava em seu castelo com uma Kagome que ainda se debatia no colo, mas parecia não dar atenção para a rebeldia da garota e continuava apenas a sorrir.

Nar: não podemos enrolar muito, aqueles pirralhos virão em breve tentar salvá-la e não quero que nada atrapalhe esse momento especial só nosso. – falou enquanto passava o dedo indicador suavemente no rosto de Kagome e tentava tirar dela um beijo, porém Kagome, não podendo contra a força de quem a segurava mordeu com toda a força que encontrou a língua de seu agressor. – MALDITA! – e deu um tapa na cara de Kagome com tanta força que fez eco na sala em que estavam.

Consumido pela raiva momentânea, Naraku jogou Kagome em cima de um futon com cobertas de uma seda muito bem trabalhada em fios de ouro. Ele amarrou seus braços e pernas para que ficasse imobilizada.

Nar: eu ia fazer isso devagar já que é um momento tão especial, mas parece que você quer algo mais selvagem não é? – falou em um tom muito sarcástico e claramente irritado. Porém a porta atrás de si abriu-se e o fez parar. Olhou para trás e sorriu maldosamente. – Veja se não é minha adorada Kikyou!

Kik: Olá Naraku. – disse entrando no lugar e soltou uma longa gargalhada ao olhar quem estava atrás de Naraku. – mas veja só se não é a Kagome! Cadê seus amiguinhos? Essa foi rápida demais, achei que poderia me divertir mais um pouquinho!

Kagome olhava com ódio para os dois à sua frente. Mas não estava em posição de atacar e nem responder às provocações. Estava apavorada, essa era a verdade. Lutava contra si mesma para não chorar ali, não podia chorar! "Seja forte Kagome... não demonstre fraqueza, pense num jeito de sair daqui."

Nar: A que devo sua extraordinária presença Kikyou?

Kik: Negócios. Encontrei a garota e a deixei ferida para que você pudesse cumprir mais facilmente com seus planos. Quero saber qual vai ser meu prêmio. – disse insinuante e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nar: huhuhuhu você não perde tempo mesmo, não? Muito bem, vamos ali à sala ao lado para que eu possa lhe entregar seu pagamento. – falou no mesmo tom de Kikyou.

CONTINUA...

N.A.: E aí gente, tão gostando? Eu estava sem idéias para a continuação mas resolvi escrever mesmo assim e a história acabou se desenrolando. Acho que o ritmo ficou muito rápido, o que vocês acham? Bem, já estou pensando no próximo capítulo, acho que será um capítulo song. Estava pensando e acho que farei do próximo capítulo algo mais "Inu-Yasha PoV". Quem tiver alguma idéia me manda por favor!! Beijão gente, brigada por reservar um tempinho para ler minha fic!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Haki-chan**Nhaaaa muitíssimo obrigada pelas duas reviews viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Que bom que gostou da idéia!! Veio à minha cabeça de repente e resolvi escrever! XD

**Kaori-sann**Brigada! Fico feliz que a fic tenha te causado emoções - Esse cap ta meio fraquinho mais prometo tentar melhorar!

**Sacerdotisa ****Higurashi**Que bom que está gostando! Está aí mais um capítulo! Brigada!

**Carol-san**Mais um capítulo no ar! Espero que goste Brigada pela review!

**Lulinha-Taishou** Tentei melhorar a narração, espero que tenha gostado, obrigada pela dica!

**Kagura-Lari**Que bom que gostou da idéia!!! Brigada viu?

**Nicki-chan**Brigada pelos elogios!! Está aí mais um capítulo se tiver alguma idéia me manda por favor!

**Natii**Brigada pelas duas reviews também!!! - Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo!

**Taisho**** Girl s2**Brigada pela review!! Eu também não gosto nada da Kikyou! 

**Algum ser**Espero que goste do novo capítulo! Brigada!


	4. Chapter 4

N.a.: Oi pessoal! Demorou mais do que eu imaginava pra começar a escrever a continuação. E a partir de agora preciso mais do que nunca da ajuda de vocês. Por favor, peço que me mandem sugestões pra fic porque vou começar a estudar MTOOO no cursinho pra entrar na facu! Aí já viu né... o computador vai ficar de lado, mas vou tentar me esforçar. Fico frustrada porque não consigo terminar a fic. Na verdade, a princípio, não era pra ter mais do que 3 capítulos, mas já estamos no 4º e eu não tenho idéia de como vou finalizar a história. Por isso peço ajuda TT

Esse capítulo era pra ser song fic e Inu PoV, mas eu acabei não gostando do que escrevi. Se vocês quiserem depois eu posto.

Já falei demais!! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

Kagome Christopher

**Cap. IV**

Três horas já haviam se passado desde o seqüestro de Kagome. Inu-Yasha não conseguia se concentrar em bolar um plano para resgatar a garota, a única coisa em que pensava era em acabar com a raça de Naraku se ele ousasse tocar nela. Os amigos conversavam seriamente sobre o assunto e tramavam planos de como surpreender o Naraku ou como resgatar a Kagome sem que ele perceba. Acabaram por resolver ir atrás de Kagome sem nenhum plano definido. Já passara muito tempo e isso não era bom.

--

Durante o tempo em que Kikyou e Naraku se encontravam na sala ao lado ao quarto em que estava, Kagome procurava um meio de escapar dali, porém seus esforços estavam sendo inúteis. Naraku reapareceu desacompanhado e Kagome o olhava com um ódio intenso. Porém estava surpresa com a ausência de Kikyou. Como se lesse seus pensamentos Naraku quebrou o silêncio que havia entre eles.

Nar: Ela foi embora. Não para sempre, é lógico. Mas foi fazer alguns servicinhos.

Kag: Porque me escolheu invés dela?

Nar: Não que eu tenha te escolhido. Eu não tinha escolha alguma, porque se tivesse eu não estaria tendo o trabalho que estou para te manter aqui. Se pudesse decidir, é lógico que Kikyou estaria no seu lugar, afinal o poder espiritual dela ainda é maior que o seu. Porém o corpo dela é um corpo morto. Sendo assim, Kikyou não pode conceber uma vida.

Kag: ... Observando a relação de vocês vê-se que se dão muito bem não? Não sabia que vocês tinham tanta intimidade assim. – cada palavra da colegial era sarcástica e proposital para provocar o inimigo. Já estava na pior situação possível mesmo...

Naraku a olhou sério e avançou para cima dela. Desamarrou seus braços e pernas e ficou sobre ela para que ficasse imóvel mesmo sem as amarras. Kagome se debatia e gritava, fazendo o maior esforço possível na posição em que estava. Naraku liberou uma pequena quantidade de miasma, apenas o suficiente para que ela ficasse desacordada por um tempo. Aos poucos os 

olhos de Kagome, mesmo sob relutância da parte dela, se fechavam a deixando desacordada sob o corpo do inimigo.

Naraku passou as mãos pela cintura de Kagome, as repousando nas coxas dela.Um sorriso malicioso brotou no canto de seus lábios.

Nar: o que eu e Kikyou fazemos não te diz respeito. – cochichou no ouvido de uma Kagome desacordada.

--

Inu-Yasha e os companheiros estavam a postos para sair em direção ao resgate de Kagome, entretanto não tinham pistas de onde ela fora levada. Nenhum cheiro de Kagome, de Naraku ou de algo que pudesse levá-los à localização de Kagome. Saíram percorrendo a floresta e após meia hora de caminhada encontraram um vilarejo. Inu-Yasha estava inconsolável. Estava com uma face difícil de descrever, um misto de ódio, desejo de vingança e preocupação. Nem parecia o mesmo. Miroku percebendo que o amigo não tomaria nenhuma iniciativa por pistas no vilarejo, decidiu tomar a frente do grupo.

Mir: com licença senhor, - falou parando um morador da vila que carregava algumas verduras que acabara de colher.- por acaso sabe da existência de algum youkai ou alguma atividade estranha por aqui hoje?

Morador: não sei de nada em relação a youkais, mas... – fez uma pausa e olhou para o grupo que acompanhava o monge e em seguida para uma montanha não muito distante. Inu-Yasha olhou para o morador de canto de olho. Estava apoiado em uma árvore, de braços cruzados, com a perna direita apoiada na árvore enquanto a esquerda o mantinha em pé, e ouvia interessado o "mas" do homem que apontou para a montanha que olhava. – alguns moradores estão comentando que no alto daquela montanha apareceu misteriosamente um castelo, uns dois dias atrás.

Os olhos de Inu-Yasha se arregalaram e depois se espremeram, a surpresa dando lugar à seriedade e irritação. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde na direção indicada. Os companheiros ao perceberem saíram logo atrás.

Mir: muito obrigado senhor, sua informação foi de grande ajuda. – completou Miroku que agora de unia a Inu-Yasha e aos outros, que mal conseguiam acompanhá-lo devido a rapidez com que corria... com que nunca correra antes.

--

Kagome acordava devagar tentando se lembrar de onde estava. A luz do fraca do pôr-do-sol que entrava na casa, incomodava um pouco seus olhos. Preguiçosamente os abriu, olhando ao redor. Uma sucessão de memórias pareceu atingi-la. O mais rápido que pôde, sentou-se, procurando pelo inimigo no cômodo em que estava, mas não o encontrou. Tirou os lençóis que a cobriam e levantou-se, mas pouco depois desejou não tê-lo feito.

Seu rosto demonstrava estado de choque. Lágrimas começaram a descer e contornar sua face pálida, pingando no chão ao chegar em seu queixo. Caiu de joelhos sobre o futon.

Kag: Não pode ser... não! Por que??



As lágrimas não paravam de sair. Sangue. Sim, havia sangue no futon em que estava e ela sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Naraku havia se aproveitado dela enquanto estava desacordada. Pensou que podia ser seu período que havia chego mais cedo. Mas duas semanas mais cedo era muita coisa e também não havia muito sangue. Não havia explicação para aquilo. O que Inu-Yasha iria pensar dela? E Miroku, Sango e Shippou? Sua mãe, seu avô, seu irmão? Eles não iriam mais a querer depois disso?

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos entrou no quarto uma criada de Naraku. Seus olhos eram vagos e sem brilho, o que fez com que Kagome concluísse que estava sendo controlada por Naraku. A criada entrou sem falar nada, retirou o lençol sujo de sangue da cama e colocou o uniforme de Kagome em cima do futon. Apenas nessa hora Kagome percebeu que não estava usando suas roupas, mas sim um kimono, muito bonito por sinal, todo azul-marinho com bordados dourados e prateados que formavam desenhos sem nenhuma forma definida. Antes que a criada saísse do quarto Kagome a segurou pelo braço, fazendo a criada virar-se pra ela.

Kag: onde está Naraku? O que aconteceu comigo?

Criada: o Sr. Onigumo (na.: nome do Naraku quando era humano, pra quem não sabe ) saiu há pouco tempo e logo voltará. Suas vestes estão limpas sobre o futon. Tomei a liberdade de trocá-la para não te deixar vestindo roupas sujas de sangue.

Kagome novamente desatou a chorar. Então era mesmo verdade, ele realmente a tinha... Largou o braço da criada que saiu dos aposentos. O que faria agora?

--

Inu-Yasha e os outros corriam como nunca. Porém demorou pouco mais de 20 minutos para encontrarem o castelo. Estava muito bem escondido, com barreiras contra invasores e para esconder o cheiro de Naraku e Kagome. Inu-Yasha sacou a Tessaiga e ela tornou-se vermelha, a espada que rompe barreiras. Cortou a barreira com imensa facilidade e correu para dentro do terreno do castelo.

Miroku e Sango se olhavam, havia algo errado.

San: isso tudo está muito fácil. O primeira pessoa que a gente encontrou na frente sabia nos dar informações, a barreira quebrando facilmente... Muito suspeito.

Mir: eu também estou achando Sango. Ei Inu-Yasha – gritou Miroku para o hanyou que já estava na frente da porta de entrada do castelo. Inu-Yasha o olhou. – Tem algo errado, isso tudo está fácil demais. Achamos que deve ser algum tipo de armadilha!

Inu: eu sei disso, não sou idiota, percebi isso logo que vimos aquele homem no vilarejo. Mas mesmo assim... eu quero arriscar. – seu olhar mostrava tanta confiança e vontade que fez com que Miroku e Sango concordassem com ele.

Mir: Shippou, isso aqui parece que vai ficar perigoso daqui pra frente. Volte para a aldeia da velha Kaede e fique lá. Não acho que a gente vá demorar para voltar. Vamos levar a Kagome pra lá assim que a encontrarmos.

Shi: mas eu quero ver a Kagome! – choramingou a raposinha fazendo bico.



Mir: sabemos disso, todos queremos vê-la sã e salva. Mas isso também é importante. Avise a vovó Kaede sobre o que está acontecendo e que iremos voltar pra aldeia em breve com a senhorita Kagome. Mesmo que ela não esteja machucada, é melhor. – vendo que a raposinha ainda não estava contente, Miroku acrescentou – É um trabalho de extrema importância, só você consegue fazer.

Shippou levantou o rosto antes triste e esboçou um sorriso de confiança. Acenou a cabeça mostrando que faria isso. Transformou-se em balão e foi em direção à aldeia. Miroku sorriu e logo depois tornou-se sério novamente, virando-se para os companheiros.

Inu-Yasha arrombou a porta de entrada no castelo, entrando correndo. Era enorme do lado de dentro e eles derrubavam todas as portas pelas quais passavam. Só faltava uma, ao fim do corredor. Ele podia sentir seu cheiro doce de flores. Ela estava ali, tinha certeza.

--

Kagome ouvira barulhos do lado de fora da porta, achava que Naraku tinha voltado. Pôs-se de pé e o esperava com os punhos cerrados. Olhar de ódio no rosto e lágrimas ainda escorrendo. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas era impossível em sua posição, não tinha como esconder a tristeza e a amargura que estava sentindo.

A porta na sua frente explodiu com um estrondo gigantesco, fazendo-a colocar os braços à frente de seu rosto para não se machucar. Em meio aos estilhaços havia um vulto seguido de mais dois atrás, de um homem e de uma mulher. Kagome abaixou os braços devagar com os olhos arregalados. Viu o primeiro vulto tomar forma e cor. As vestes vermelhas e o cabelo prateado inconfundível. E aqueles olhos dourados a olhando ternamente... Era uma tortura! Por que isso? Ela estava com medo. O que falaria dela?

Inu-Yasha correu em sua direção e a abraçou. A abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

Inu: me perdoa Kagome, me perdoa por te deixar sozinha! Se eu tivesse ficado de olho em você o Naraku... – Inu-Yasha parou o que estava falando ao ver Kagome desvencilhar-se de seus braços e afastar-se dele e dos outros, sem nunca tirar os seus olhos dos dele.

Kag: não precisa se desculpar, não foi sua culpa. Naraku ia fazer o que fosse preciso para me capturar. Fiquei até feliz por ele ter me encontrado quando vocês não estavam. Assim ele não pôde ferir nenhum de vocês. – Kagome deu um sorriso triste aos companheiros seguido por lágrimas, que nas últimas horas tinha feito companhia a ela o tempo inteiro e provavelmente ainda continuaria a fazer por um bom tempo. Era impossível não chorar.

Inu-Yasha a olhou preocupado e a cada passo que dava pra aproximar-se dela, era um passo que ela dava para trás.

Inu: o que houve Kagome? Viemos te buscar... está com medo da gente?

Kag: Não! Não é isso... – baixou os olhos. Não queria dizer, não podia. Queria inventar uma desculpa mas seu cérebro não lhe permitia pensar agora.

Inu: mas o que diabos aconte...ceu? – parecia que apenas agora ele percebera que ela não estava com sua roupa usual. Olhou o uniforme de colegial em cima do futon e olhou para ela assustado. Seu coração agora batia a mil por hora. Kagome não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, olhando para o chão onde suas lágrimas pingavam... ela sabia que ele havia entendido.



O ódio tomou conta de Inu-Yasha... havia chego tarde demais. Esmurrou a parede fazendo um buraco enorme nela. Kagome se assustou com sua reação e se encolheu em um canto com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, com medo.

Inu: aquele desgraçado! Eu não vou perdoá-lo NUNCA! Eu vou matá-lo... VOU MATÁ-LO!! – estava descontrolado, Miroku tentava acalmá-lo, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Se tentasse se aproximar dele, com certeza seria atingido pela sua ira. Sango correu pra Kagome segurando a vontade de chorar para não piorar ainda mais as coisas para a amiga.

San: está tudo bem agora Kagome, estamos com você. Não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem.

Kag: me desculpem, eu... eu não queria. Eu nem ao menos sei como... Ele soltou miasma e eu desmaiei e então... e então... – não conseguiu continuar a falar, seus soluços agora eram a única coisa que se ouvia no quarto.

CONTINUA...

N.a.: eeeee finalmente! XD Nhaaa gente muito obrigada pra quem me mandou reviews e pra todos que estão lendo! Novamente peço desculpas! Algumas idéias brotaram de repente na minha cabeça para terminar esse capítulo. Queria agradecer à **Adda Monroe** pela idéia. Brigada mesmo viu! Vou usar um pouco dela em um capítulo mais pra frente, brigada mesmo TT Por favor gente, quem tiver alguma idéia também, sou toda ouvidos! XD

Obrigada por lerem a fic! Vou me esforçar para o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!

Kagome Christopher


End file.
